User blog:Sif Zavros/The Story of Bite Size Dude
The Story of Bite Size Dude By Ahsoka Skysword Bite Size Dude was born on Felucia. He was a small, quiet child, and didn't get off Felucia until he was ten years old. On Felucia, he lived with his mother and father, who he enjoyed spending time with, but they never let him do fun things like travelling or anything, so he was slightly bored by them. Then, when he was ten, he travelled to Orto Plutonia and donned warm clothes. He played in the snow by himself, until he met a baby wampa ice creature. He became good friends with the wampa, and named him Snowy. Snowy and Bite Size Dude slept in a cave each night under blankets they'd found in a Republic backpack lying nearby. Then, one day, a Togruta by the name of Ashley Ahsoka Skysword found them. She was dressed in snow gear with a long, skinny, silver, metal stick coming out of the top of her head. Bite Size Dude wondered what that was for. She looked at them curiously and then turned and trooped off. Bite Size Dude decided it was time to get off Orto Plutonia. He sadly said goodbye to Snowy, then boarded a Jedi cruiser that was just taking off, and it took him to Coruscant. He explored the Jedi Temple, and played a lot of games. He got hooked on a particular game called Stunt Gungan, and loved to play it. One day when he was in the Lounge playing it and beating the high score, the stick-in-head Togruta found him. He decided it was time to run, but she didn't seem mad. She introduced herself to him and offered to let him stay at her lot. He agreed (he hated sleeping in the Jedi Temple broom cupboards) and she took him to Felucia, where her lot was. She had built a nice house. Bite Size Dude met her brothers, Anakin Darkforcer and Trask Shadoweedler, and slept in the guest house. He wasn't very fond of the rancors that lived in the house next to the guest house, and didn't go near them. But one night, the youngest rancor snuck into the guest house and scared Bite Size Dude out of his skin. But the rancor was nice to him, and introduced itself as Brownie. Bite Size Dude introduced himself to Brownie, and they became good friends. Later on, he met Brownie's friends Echo, Nibbles and Aka. Then Brownie introduced him to a new friend, a wampa, and it was Snowy! Bite Size Dude lived happily ever after with his new friends...at least until Order 66... The End I hope you enjoyed reading my story of Bite Size Dude's life! You can find him now walking around the Jedi Temple and having embarrassing photos taken of him! :P ''' '''Thanks for reading! Ahsoka Skysword Pictures Here are a few pictures of Bite Size Dude: bite size dude1.jpg|Bite Size Dude on Orto Plutonia Bite size dude on FIRE!.jpg|Bite Size Dude on FIRE! EEEEEK! Cwa22.jpg|Stick-sticking-out-of-head girl bite_size_dude.jpg|Bite Size Dude playing Ahsoka Skysword's Stunt Gungan terminal bite_size_dude2.jpg|Bite Size Dude in jail for beating Ahsoka's high score! o.o ashley8.jpg|Ahsoka with a mustache! PAYBACK! Category:Blog posts